


Fandom

by hooloovoo



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: #IFDrabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooloovoo/pseuds/hooloovoo





	Fandom

The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy has this to say about fandom: 

Fannish organizations and spaces exist on nearly all planets. In general, the more fannish a planet is, the more hospitable it is to hitchhikers. 

The moons of Rathnor-5, for example, have long been considered the science fiction convention center of the galaxy. The most prominent convention, on the largest moon, has been running for 753 years. 

Yipla’s devotion to fandom has caused significant problems, such as the Great Ship War of 2247, which led to widespread vandalism and an intense, city-wide food fight. 

Vogons do not appreciate fanfiction.


End file.
